Alone
by xCrushx
Summary: Youji and Nagi meet at an unusual place and time. Song fic (Alone - All Saints) Yaoi! YoujixNagi!!!


Alone

By Crush

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Weiss Kruez and Alone belongs to All Saints

Author's Note: //lyrics// Youji POV. **YAOI! **YoujixNagi. Shy will be doing a sequel with Nagi POV.

//Not gonna, don't wanna,   
never gonna, don't wanna, wanna end up alone   
Not gonna, never gonna,   
don't, don't wanna, wanna end up alone //

The easiest place to hide is in a crowd. People who don't know you don't care for you. Clubs have to most people. Hiding from yourself in a club is a bit trickier. You need to find someone who will help you. Someone who wants to hide just as much as you do. And tonight there was no one.

//I need to sit back, kick out,   
its about the way I'm making you feel,   
You're trying to show me that you're happy, really happy,   
but I can see that you're feelings aren't for real, //

I was turning to go, home most likely when he caught my eye. He's only fifteen. Too young to be in here. But then again for fifteen he had a pretty good body on him. He noticed me momentarily after I saw him. He gave me a fake smile and walked over. He was pretending to be happy to see me. Pretending we weren't enemies. Pretending is that much easier than reality I suppose. Pretending he wants me.

//The unhappiness, I'm maybe causing you,   
its definitely unintentional (definitely unintentional),   
so don't hesitate, don't be afraid,   
go tell me cuz my actions are occasional, oh,   
but I'll tell you something right now. //

Just before he reached me some guy stepped infront of him, "Hey, Beautiful." The guy smiled down at him, "Aren't you a pretty little thing."

"Piss off." The boy glared up at him before returning his dark blue and sliver eyes to my own. He was telling me to stay back. To leave him alone. 

"Didja hear that?" the man said to his friends, "You know that means."

Nagi glared up at the man, his eyes dark and daring. I was impressed, the kid hadn't stepped down once, the man and his friends were too busy paying attention to themselves when the kid slipped out from under them and was next to me a moment later, his arm laced in mine. His young body pressed up to mine.

"What the hell are you doing?" I hissed down at him.

"Shut up." He muttered before kissing me, hard. His tongue forcing its way into my mouth, silencing me instantly. For a moment the world stopped and all that existed was me and the youngest member of Schwartz making out in the middle of a club.

//Not gonna, don't wanna,   
never gonna, don't wanna, wanna end up alone   
Not gonna, never gonna,   
don't, don't wanna, wanna end up alone //

The man walked over and tapped him on the shoulder, causing Nagi to pull away from me momentarily, "Yes?" Leaning his body right on mine, to the casual observer we would've resembled lovers. 

The man snorted before leaving the two of us alone. Nagi smiled up at me childishly, reminding me of how young the kid really was. Six years younger than I was. Three years behind to be in here. But he was so…sexy. He was trying to get me going. He was enjoying this.

"How'd you get in, kid?" I asked taking a sip of the vodka I just remembered I was holding, the whole place suddenly getting a bit warmer. 

"That's for me to know." He said mysteriously. I couldn't help but think of the kiss. His lips were soft and gentle, no matter how hard he had kissed me. I wanted more.

"Fair enough." I smirked, leaning down and kissing him once more. When I pulled away it was his turn to be surprised.

//I need you to be honest, really honest,   
and tell me what's on your mind,  
Whatever the problem maybe, tell me, oh, cuz the body never lies,   
and my two hearts, two sides, //

We didn't speak again; I just stood with my enemy watching the erotic display of dancing and flesh of the rest of the people in the club. He stood so close I could feel his breath on my shoulder, his hand beside my leg. Maybe it was a pretense. Maybe he only did it to get away from that other guy. Still, his kiss was on my mind.

//or am I really just selfish to the bone?   
So don't hesitate, I'm a psychic babe,   
let your feelings open all,   
but I'll tell you something right now. //

It took a minute to realize, he wasn't watching the disgusting display of sexuality the crowd put on for entertainment. He was watching me watch them. I drank the rest of my vodka before turning to the boy, "Why are you really here?"

"To see you, babe." He mocked me. I suddenly felt a little hurt. Was I possible I liked him? Was it even possible I had real feelings for him, aside from lust? No. He's younger than Omi. But he's so….

He looked up at me and smiled. This was a joke to him. This whole fucking world was a joke to him. He came here looking for something to twist in his mind and instead he found an enemy with nothing better to do then sit here and want him. 

//Not gonna, don't wanna,   
never gonna, don't wanna, wanna end up alone   
Not gonna, never gonna,   
don't, don't wanna, wanna end up alone //

Atleast the two of us weren't alone.

//Yeah? Cool. //


End file.
